


Impatience

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire unfuse to try out a human date, and Ruby gets a little impatient. Sapphire finds a way for Ruby to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter than the others, oops.
> 
> Request done for an anon on tumblr here: http://nastygemtrash.tumblr.com/post/132935869728/rupphire-bondage-or-spanking
> 
> requests open! just send an ask to that blog

Ruby let out a frustrated whine at Sapphire, being impatient as usual. She didn’t /want/ to wait, why would she have to wait? They’d unfused specifically to go on a human date together, why couldn’t they go out now, not an hour later? 

 

“Sapphire, come /on/!” She whined again. “We unfused for this, why are we waiting? We can just head out now!”

 

“We have a table reservation. We can’t go until our allotted timeslot, which isn’t for another hour and ten minutes. If we show up early you will just throw the poor couple already seated off the table they have paid to reserve before us.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t!”

 

“You would, because I can see it as the most probable outcome. The second most probable outcome i that you complain you are bored until we get our table.”

 

Ruby huffed at Sapphire, hands on her hips and leaning a bit like she usually did when she was annoyed. Sapphire simply sat down on the couch, holding a hand out to Ruby.

 

“Come here, and we will pass the time.”

 

Ruby wasn’t convinced, but she walked over regardless, taking Sapphire’s hand. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask what Sapphire had planned, but she was cut off before she started by her hand being yanked, so she fell over her partner’s lap. She was about to wriggle and squirm, until she felt a short, hard slap against her ass. She tensed up then, mind freezing, before her face flushed and she bit her lip.

 

“You need to learn to control your temper.” Sapphire murmured as she rubbed the sting gently, still through Ruby’s shorts, before raising her hand and smacking her ass again, to which Ruby responded by moaning softly, fingers digging into the couch. Sapphire’s Gem was definitely causing more sting than the rest of her hand, but that was /perfect/. Another smack was delivered, and Ruby’s body shuddered as a shaky moan sounded from her throat.

 

A few moments of rubbing later, she felt her shorts being pulled down. her ass was bare and presented to Sapphire, and even though she didn’t much mind, she was a glutton for punishment so she wiggled a little as if she was trying to get away. Of course, Sapphire knew it was all to get another smack, and that she provided, Ruby gasping out as a harder slap than last time connected with her rear. She was already wet, and Sapphire knew, Ruby could hear the glove coming off, and then feel the other’s fingers teasing at her entrance. Ruby whined a bit, trying to press her hips back, that only earned her another slap.

 

She groaned out Sapphire’s name at that, starting to drool slightly the sting in her ass cheeks arousing her more, even as Sapphire rubbed some of it away, before pressing a finger into her. Both hands worked now, one massaging and squeezing Ruby’s sore ass, the other fingering her quite roughly, something that was pleasing the red Gem, who was drooling still,and moaning frequently, having completely submitted to the blue Gem.

 

Ruby knew she was close, she was starting to heat up all over, and could feel Sapphire’s legs cooling in response to that, but she didn’t stop. Ruby’s back arched as Sapphire’s fingers wrkd faster and deeper into her, other hand delivering one, final smack, before Ruby cried out, orgasm shaking her body and washing over her. She tried to move her hips into Sapphire’s hands, to ride out her orgasm, but she could hardly move in that position, thankfully sapphire’s fingers didn’t stop, though no more slaps were delivered, just a loving, almost apologetic massage.

 

Once Ruby came down, she let out one last breathy moan, Sapphire’s fingers withdrawing them. The blue Gem tutted, though Ruby didn’t look round, tired out from her orgasm.

 

“You’ve made a mess.” Sapphire chuckled. “How about you lay on the couch while I clean it up, hm? We have a while yet, you can take a nap if you’re tired.”

 

Ruby would have commented on how /clever/ Sapphire had been about that, but she was tired, and once her shorts were pulled up, and she was shifted onto the couch properly on her front, she dozed off to sleep pretty quickly.


End file.
